


Dragon Age Tumblr Prompts

by BecauseDawn



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:27:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseDawn/pseuds/BecauseDawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A place to stick the writing prompts I receive on tumblr. Expect DA characters as well as my own OCs and occasionally, Kennel_Boy's marvelous OC, Jael Mahariel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Done

**Author's Note:**

> A three-sentence story prompt - Anon: Fenhawk. Deep sea diving au. (One of them can me a murman or murwoman)
> 
> I though Fenris would make a brilliant angler fish murman.

Time to go up, but a blue glow caught Garrett’s attention. It came closer. Then: cold claws on either side of his face, his mask cut away, and the light extinguished as he was consumed.


	2. Under

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A three sentence story prompt - Anon: Fenhawke, college au

He often seemed to be drowning under the weight of things: student loan, horrid father, too many nights with cheap wine. It was his humour that kept Marian floating along beside him. Then one night he kissed her, pushed the button of her jeans through the hole with his thumb, and pulled her under.


	3. Blue and Grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another three sentence story prompt except I totally cheated - Aubergion: Alim/Jael, superhero AU?

Blue and grey spandex, ridiculously tight and in any other context, absolutely indecent, but it didn’t bother Alim. It was what was expected of superheroes. Jael, on the other hand, never did adopt the Wardens’ uniform. He kept the denim and leathers he’d arrived in and uncomfortably blurred the lines between men and gods.

Not that the work itself didn’t blur those lines. A well aimed blast from a spawn had just taken Alim down from where he’d hovered above the lot and he’d barely had time to throw up a shield before hitting the concrete below. It was desperately humbling to be dropped by something that barely qualified as sentient. Alim looked up, expecting to see the monster standing over him, ready to deliver the killing blow. Instead, he saw Jael standing over the headless corpse, his sword already back in its sheath.

“Come on, we’re done here.” Jael walked over and stretched a hand down to Alim.

“Is that why you won’t wear the uniform?” Alim asked as he let let Jael pull him up. “to remind the rest of us that our powers don’t make us gods?”

Jael snorted. “No. I don’t wear it because one of these days, when I finally walk away from this shit show, I don’t want to waste the extra few minutes it’ll take to change.


End file.
